Node C-19 Cyberpunk 2020
'C-19 Cyberpunk 2023' This is Earth as seen in Cyberpunk 2020 'Prime' 12:00 - (Locked) Path to Alt 01:00 - Mammoth Caves 02:00 - (Locked) Sima Pumacocha, Peru 03:00 Blank 04:00 - (Locked) Caves of Hercules, Morocco 05:00 - Caliente, California 06:00 - Antarctica 07:00 - (Locked) Krubera Cave, Georgia 08:00 - (Locked) Mohenjo-daro 09:00 Blank 10:00 - (Locked) Yonagumi Monument 11:00 - (Locked) Ayers Rock, Aus 'Alt' 12:00 - Path to System 01:00 - Alt - Junta-ville 02:00 - (Locked) 03:00 - Path to C-18 04:00 - (Locked) 05:00 - (Locked) 06:00 - Path to Prime 07:00 - Cyberpunk 2020, invaded by the aliens from Independence Day. '' 08:00 - (Locked) 09:00 - Path to C-20 10:00 - (Locked) ''11:00 - Nature preserve, uninhabited Earth, as of 2023 'Alt 0100 Junta-Ville' In this alt, after the atrocities of Joseph Stalin came to light the World lined up with Germany against the Soviet Union for WWII. Hitler Allied with Poland and invaded the Soviet Union in 1939. In 1941, after hard fighting ground both sides. Hitler was assassinated and his inner circle removed. The Earth of 2013 is now a patchwork of mililtary juntas, largely viewed as the modern, scientific way to manage a country, as opposed to democracy or socialism. Some countries, like the US, the UK and the Commonwealth cling to democracy, but most 3rd world nations are ruled by a military junta supported by a large power. Their calendar year is 2013, but the technology looks more 1983. Nuclear power and nuclear weapons were never delevoped by this world - since they focused on more boots and more steel on the field of battle. There is a cold war, of sorts. The Eastern sphere (japan, Korea, china, indo-chinese monarchies and Juntas) faces off against the West with Africa as a chess board. The gate is in Mammoth Caves In the US. It would be difficult to tell it apart from our world right at first, except the car models are different. The principle difference in the US is that Military service is a necessity to stand for elected office. Very few candidates can be elected without such service. People are patriotic and the debate seems to be how much the US Needs to be run like a giant military base. Crime is low because punishments are harsh. Prisoners work in giant factories feeding the war machine. 'Alt 0700 Independance Day 2023' In this alt, the aliens from Independance day invaded, on July 1 2023 and were defeated on July 4, 2023. The aliens destroyed 108 of the largest cities on the planet , and 36 wrecked saucers lie in the ruins of other cities. Now the final battle begins aginst the Aliens to take their technology and exploit it. 'System' 12:00 - Path to Stellar 01:00 - (Locked) 02:00 - (Locked) 03:00 - Blank 04:00 - (Locked) 05:00 - (Locked) 06:00 - Path to Alt 07:00 - (Locked) 08:00 - (Locked) 09:00 - Blank 10:00 - (Locked) 11:00 - (Locked) 'Stellar' 12:00 - Blank 01:00 - (Locked) 02:00 - (Locked) 03:00 - Blank 04:00 - Tau Ceti. Hot Rock ball in a dust cloud 05:00 - (Locked) 06:00 - Path to System 07:00 - (Locked) 08:00 - (Locked) 09:00 - Blank 10:00 - (Locked) 11:00 - (Locked) Category:Crim's Game Category:Nodes